


I Would Never Hurt You

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus is scared, M/M, Sad boi hours, Unhealthy Relationships, abusive past relationship, but I’m not you’re mom!1!1, but there’s a hopeful ending1!1!1, cyrus cries, i don’t recommend for kids, idk man, should I make a part 2 where Cyrus goes to therapy?, tj “comforting” kippen, tw: abuse, wattpad and tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: when cyrus flinches in an argument, tj uncovers something.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	I Would Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> tw: abuse

Tj's POV

"Will you please just talk to me?" I ask when our apartment door is shut. I don't get a response. Cyrus looks up at me with tears swimming around in my eyes, and I'm concerned.

"When were you going to make Iris stop flirting with you?" I say, looking down at Cyrus. We were at the mall when we ran into Iris, and then she started flirting with Cyrus.

The rest of this was just a blur.

"I tried to make her stop, but she wouldn't take the hint!" Cyrus said, unlocking our apartment door. We never argue, and this seems like something stupid to argue over.

"Oh so am I supposed to say 'Would you politely remove yourself from my boyfriend's crouch', or what?" I'm furious. I know Cyrus wouldn't cheat, but I think I'm getting way too jealous knowing that they dated in like, middle school.

"I didn't even realize what was happening until you pushed her off my lap!" Cyrus says. Yeah, I'm defiantly being way too jealous. 

"I just. . . don't know." I say, bringing my hand up to make a gesture when I see Cyrus flinch and cover his face.

Why would he flinch? Did he think I would hurt him?

I approached him slowly, noticing his eyes were squeezed shut, stray tears rushing down his cheeks. "Cyrus?" I say softly.

Not getting an answer, I slowly approach him and say his name again, putting a comforting hand on his arm. Cyrus jumps back and shakes. I notice his face is pale, and he looks like he could snap any moment.

"Cyrus? What's wrong? Talk to me." I say.

"I-I'm sorry i-it won't h-h-happen again." He sputters out. He starts to get into some sort of defensive position. Cyrus is crouching on the ground, protecting his head and neck.

He won't look at me, and a sudden realization hits me that I should've come to earlier. 

Was Cyrus in an abusive relationship in the past?

I crouch down in front of him, my hand grazing his but not making any contact. Cyrus still won't look at me, and I struggle to fight back tears. I've never seen him so scared and defensive, and he looks like he knows exactly what to do.

"Hey, look at me. It's me, Tj. You know I'd never hurt you." A warm tear finally runs down my cheek, and I've never wanted to hug Cyrus and tell him everything will be okay so bad.

But I have to be cautious in case that triggers something. I have to be gentle and loving. Cyrus needs me right now, but I've never been in a situation like this.

Seeing him so hurt and broken makes me sick.

Cyrus sniffles and slowly looks up to see me a couple of feet away, not daring to move any closer. "Tj? I-I'm sorry. I thought I was over this." 

"Over what? Cyrus, please talk to me." I can't hold back tears for much longer, and they start to spill and rush down my cheeks. Knowing that this was from something that I did break me as nothing else can.

"It may take a bit. Can we get comfortable on the couch before I tell you?" Cyrus' voice trembles from the crippling fear of being in this situation.

I quickly get up and help Cyrus get up and go to the couch as I make English breakfast tea and a frozen burrito. Once I'm done, I head to the couch to hopefully see what's going on.

I reach out and hold his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You don't have to tell me anything your not comfortable with."

The concern coming from me makes Cyrus give me a teary smile. "I know, Teej. But I'm ready to tell you, and you deserve to know." The nickname makes me smile.

I rub soothing circles on his hand as he starts telling his story. "It was about 5 years ago, where I met this guy — Adrian — at a party. His name was Reed. For the first couple of months, everything was perfect. I thought we would be together forever, you know? We went on dates, he knew my friends, we would do new things and bought each other stuff." He sadly smiles looking back on everything. 

I hate this already. It's horrible how things can go from perfect to a disaster so fast. What if that happens to us? What if we won't make it? The question sends chills up my back.

But then he just stops talking completely. He sits there, letting everything sink in. This is the most personal thing that Cyrus has shared with me, and it looks hard.

I don't think I could ever be that honest with myself.

"You don't have to keep going," I say.

But he continues.

"But then things got . . . different. He wouldn't be as affectionate, he wouldn't be honest, and start being violent? Rude? Something? It's hard to explain."

He takes a deep breath, then continues.

"Then one day I was talking about Jonah's new girlfriend, and something about it made Adrian snap. And was the first time he would . . . h-he would . . ." 

"You don't have to say it." I pull him into a hug, my head resting into his shoulder as I play with the bottom of his hair. I can feel his heartbeat as it slows down, 

"Andi, Buffy, and Jonah realized what was going on and took me out of there. They made me break up with him. All I did was cry." 

"I just want you to know." I pause to pull away from the hug "That I would never hurt you. No one deserves that, especially you, okay?" 

"Okay."

We spent the rest of the night watching movies, cuddling, and sneaking kisses. I want to make sure Cyrus doesn't regret me if we break up, and I will definitely not regret him.

Never.


End file.
